produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
JeA
|birthday = September 18, 1981 |blood_type = O |height = 158.9 cm |weight = 46 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}JeA (제아) is a solo artist, composer and member of the group Brown Eyed Girls. She was the vocal trainer/mentor for trainees on Produce 101 Season 1. Career Before debuting as a member of a girl group, JeA was a solo artist, singing OSTs, known by her birth name, Kim Hyojin. In 2006, JeA debuted as a member and the leader of the group Brown Eyed Girls. She is credited as the creator of the group and actively selected the members herself. JeA released her first full solo album in 2013, and was the latest member of the group to release a solo album, as the other members had already previously released albums. She also began to compose songs for herself and her group, and for other artists. She even produced "The Original" for the Brown Eyed Girls, and produced her solo album. Discography Brown Eyed Girls Albums * Your Story (2006) * Your Story (repackage) (2006) * Leave Ms. Kim (2007) * My Style (2008) * Sound G. Sign (repackage) (2009) * Sound-G (2009) * Sound-G (Japanese Ver.) (2010) * Sign (Japanese Ver.) (2011) * Sixth Sense (2011) * Black Box (2013) * Basic (2015) * RE_vive (2019) Singles * "Come Closer" (다가와서) (2006) * "Hold The Line" (with Cho PD) (2006) * "Oasis" (오아시스) (feat. Lee Jaehoon) (2007) * "Deceived by You " (너에게 속았다) (2007) * "L.O.V.E" (러브) (2008) * "How Come" (어쩌다) (2008) * "My Style (Hidden Track)" (마이 스타일) (2008) * "Candy Man" (2009) * "Abracadabra" (아브라카다브라) (2009) * "Sign" (싸인) (2009) * "Magic (FOI 2010 주제곡)" * "Hot Shot" (핫샷) (2011) * "Sixth Sense" (식스 센스) (2011) * "Cleansing Cream" (클렌징크림) (2011) * "One Summer Night" (한 여름밤의 꿈) (2012) * "Recipe" (레시피) (2013) * "Kill Bill" (킬빌) (2013) * "Tonight" (M&N) (오늘밤) * "Brave New World" (신세계) (2015) * "Wonder Woman" (2019) JeA Albums * Just JeA (2013) Singles * "Because You Sting" (니가 따끔거려서) (with G.O) (2010) * "Let's Hug" (안아보자) (with JeongYeop) (2012) * "While You're Sleeping" (그대가 잠든 사이) (2013) * "Apgujeong Boangwan Project" (2015) * "Bad Girl" (나쁜 여자) (with JeongYeop) (2016) * "BEG" (2016) * "Winter, It's You" (겨울 너야) (2016) * "You're Different" (with Ra.D) (2017) Collaborations * "The Day" (with Yeonji) (2006) * "Love" (with Yeonji) (2006) * "Did you Know" (with Someday) (2009) * "La La Land" (with Narsha and Cho PD) (2010) * "Love Is..." (with Miryo) (2010) * "Face 2 Face" (with Film) (2010) * "Be My Girl" (with Jinyoung (B1A4)) (2012) OST * "Please Stay By My Side" (Escape from Unemployment) (2003) * "I Told You I Love You" (Bodyguard) (2003) * "Invisible Love" (Garden of Eve) (2003) * "Feeling of Love" (Lovers in Paris) (2004) * "Prayer" (Tree of Heaven) (2006) * "Have Sorrow" (The King and I) (2007) * "Hateful Love" (with Black Pearl) (East of Eden) (2008) * "Much Love" (The kingdom of The Winds) (2008) * "Harmony" (with Lee Younghyun) (Harmony) (2010) * "Stray Child" (The Slave Hunters) (2010) * "Poison" (The Fugitive" Plan B) (2010) * "Fool For You" (Padam Padam) (2011) * "Because of You" (History of a Salaryman) (2012) * "Secret Note" (When a Man Falls in Love) (2013) * "Want it" (with Cho PD) (Sweet Stranger and Me) (2016) Filmography Music Videos Brown Eyed Girls * Come Closer (unofficial) (2006) * Hold the Line (unofficial) (2006) * The Day (2006) * Oasis (2007) * I got Fooled By You (unofficial) (2007) * Love Action (unofficial) (2008) * L.O.V.E (2008) * Ready to L.O.V.E (unofficial) (2008) * How (2008) * My Style (unofficial) (2008) * Sign (2009) ** Sign (Japanese Ver.) (2011) * Abracadabra (2009) * Hot Shot (unofficial) (2011) * Sixth Sense (2011) * Cleansing Cream (2011) * One Summer Night (2012) * Kill Bill (2013) * Warm Hole (2015) * Brave New World (2015) * Wonder Woman (2019) Solo * Because You Sting (2010) * Stray Cat (2013) * While You're Sleeping (2013) * Bad Girl (2016) * Winter It's You (2016) * you're Different (2017) Television Variety * Hello Counselor (2015) * Produce 101 Season 1 (2016) * Happy Together (2016) * King of Mask Singer (2016) * Girl Spirit (2016) * Mimi Shop (2018) Gallery Promotional Brown Eyed Girls Jea Basic Promo.jpg|''Basic'' Promo Jea Produce 101 Promotional.jpg|''Produce 101 Season 1'' Promo Jea Black Box Promo.jpg|''Black Box'' Promo Jea The Original Promo.jpg|"The Original" Promo Jea Cleansing Cream Promo.jpg|"Cleansing Cream" Promo Jea Sixth Sense Promo.jpg|''Sixth Sense'' Promo Solo Jea You Oclock Promo.png|"You O'Clock" Promo Jea Bad Girl Promo.jpg|"Bad Girl" Promo Jea You're Different Promo.jpg|"You're Different" Trivia * Her Zodiac sign is a Virgo * She has one younger brother * Her fans are called "Jeaholics" * She loves playing the piano * Her ideal type is a manly man with comprehension Category:Produce 101 Season 1 Category:Trainer Category:Mentor Category:Vocal Category:Brown Eyed Girls